Butterflies part 38
by Kksaunt1
Summary: A little Levi and Faith...a little Frank and Abigail...a little Jack and Elizabeth...what could be better?


The next day, Julie accepted the job at Abigail's and the room above Clara's store. Jack helped her move her things to her new place and then went to work.

"Good morning you two," Jack said with a smirk. Levi and Faith Foster were in the jail, and he had walked in when they obviously weren't expecting him.

"Jack! Um, we were waiting….um…" Levi stammered, embarrassed about being caught. Faith looked away, smiling, with a blush on her cheeks.

"No need to explain. I remember being newlyweds. It wasn't all that long ago for me. Do you want me to leave and come back?" he teased.

"Of course not!"

"Levi, I was kidding. It's good to see you both."

"You too. How's your family?

"Maddie's just getting over a cold and Emma is growing fast. Elizabeth is doing fine too."

"Another girl, Jack? I'm so happy for you," Faith congratulated.

"Yes, looks just like her sister and Mom. She was born the night of your wedding. Elizabeth was in labor during your ceremony."

"What? Really?" She shook her head.

"Well, what were your plans today?"

"I'm going to visit Elizabeth and the girls, if that's ok."

"Of course. She would love to see you, Faith."

"Do you want company on your rounds today, Jack?" Levi wondered.

"Yes, that would be great. I'll be right back." Jack walked into the back room to give them privacy for a moment. He smiled at his own memories. How many times had he and Elizabeth been interrupted while they were enjoying being alone? Countless times. It still amazed him sometimes, the depth of his feelings for his wife. He always looked forward to coming home, seeing her cooking dinner, or feeding his babies or just reading a book by the fire. He was absolutely, completely in love with his wife. In fact he missed her right now. He might need to make a quick stop during rounds.

Elizabeth heard a knock on the door. She quickly got up from the couch, buttoned her shirt, since she had been feeding Emmy and went to the door. Emmy started crying the moment Elizabeth stopped feeding her and laid her down.

"Faith! Oh, come in. It's so great to see you!"

"You too. Do you need me to help?" She gestured toward Emmy, crying on the couch.

"I stopped feeding her to answer the door and she didn't like that too much. Do you mind if I continue?"

"Of course not. Where's Maddie?"

"She's sleeping in her room. Hopefully for awhile." Elizabeth sat down and started feeding Emmy again, which was exactly what she wanted. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Everything going ok, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, of course. This is my first day alone with both girls. It's making me rethink having more children in the future."

"You'll get used to it. They will too."

"Mama!" Maddie yelled from her room. Elizabeth turned toward the other room.

"Let me," Faith offered. A few moments later, Faith came out with a freshly diapered Maddie.

"Mama, up?"

"I'm feeding Emmy, now. I'll hold you soon."

"Mama?"

"Maddie, you stay with Faith for a few minutes."

Maddie looked at Faith, all of the sudden shy, and climbed off her lap and stood next to Elizabeth on the floor. She watched Emmy eating for a moment. "Mama, Baba?" She pointed at Emmy.

"Yes, baby."

"Mama, I eat?"

"I will get you food soon."

"I'll get it, Elizabeth." She put her arms out to pick up Maddie but she inched closer to her Mom, acting shy again. "Come on Maddie. Are you hungry?" Maddie thought for a moment and then decided to go to the kitchen with Faith. She put her in her chair and found some fruit and crackers for her to eat.

Elizabeth finished feeding Emmy and put her in her cradle and then came out to talk to Faith.

"Faith, would you like some tea?" She came over and kissed Maddie's head as she walked by.

"I would love some."

"Great. How are you enjoying being married?" she asked as she put water in the kettle.

Faith blushed. "Its good. It's not what I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down with Faith.

"I don't know. I guess I feel uneasy."

"About what?"

"Not knowing where we are going to be next. I know that comes with being a Mountie wife, but it's not what I'm used to."

"I completely understand. There are a lot of things to get used to when you're first married. Sleeping next to someone. Sharing a home with a man, trying to figure out how to make them happy and what to avoid so they aren't unhappy…the list is endless. New things come up all the time. The thing to always remember is, don't stop talking. Always tell what you're upset about, what worries you, what makes you happy. If you both do that, the other stuff will be fine. Jack and my biggest fights happened when we stopped talking."

Faith nodded.

"Is there something else, Faith?"

"No, not really. I just wish he was here."

As if on cue, their handsome husbands walked through the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dada!"

"Hey. Just wanted to see you, see how everything's going." Jack came over, kissed Elizabeth and then picked up Maddie. "Hey Bug! I missed you." Maddie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Dada!"

Elizabeth smiled and stood up to hug Jack. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

They looked over and Levi had pulled Faith into his arms, apparently feeling the same.

Elizabeth and Jack looked back at each other and smiled. Both remembering how desperate to be together they were when first married. How good it felt to just be with the other person. Now, the feelings were still there, but a bit different, more sure. "I love you," Elizabeth said quietly. Jack kissed her, showing her how he felt.

Maddie had been watching her Mama and Daddy. Not understanding what was going on, but knowing it felt good to have both of them so close. She leaned her head on her Daddy's chest.

The water for tea was ready so Elizabeth went over to pour two cups. "Do you want tea, Sweetie?"

"No, I have to get back to work, assuming I can tear Levi away."

"He could stay here. Faith would love it and I wouldn't mind getting to know him better."

"Ok, I'll go then. See you soon. Bye, Bug." He kissed Maddie and handed her to Elizabeth.

"Bye, Love."

Jack walked out the door and Levi didn't realize he was gone until ten minutes later. "Elizabeth? Where's Jack?" Elizabeth laughed.

"He went back to work. He said he'll see you here for dinner."

"Oh, I was going to finish rounds with him."

"Well, we figured you might want to stay here, with Faith." She smiled at Faith and winked. Maddie was snuggling in Elizabeth's arms, enjoying all her attention.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down in the living room, holding Maddie close. "I don't know a lot about you, Levi. Tell me about your family."

Later that night, Elizabeth and Jack finally had the house to themselves. The girls were sleeping and Elizabeth and Jack were sitting on the couch in front of the fire, their favorite place to be. Elizabeth was leaning against Jack's shoulder. "So you missed me today?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. When I walked in to the jail, I walked in on Levi and Faith. Let's just say, they must have forgotten I was going to be there. So that got me thinking about you and how we used to be so inseparable and then I decided I needed to see you."

"Used to be inseparable?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Maybe you should explain."

"Like them. They need to be together, all the time. Always thinking about each other…"

"Are you saying you don't feel that way anymore, Jack?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just different. Isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm teasing you. It's different. I have to say though, you needing to see me today, sounds pretty much the same as how you described them."

"I can't help it. You and the girls are such a huge part of my heart, I just need to be with you sometimes."

"That's sweet, Love. Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "We need you with us too."

He stared over at her, taking in her beauty, her dark curls and blue eyes. Her perfect nose and lips. The girls so closely resembled her. She was the most wonderful mother and wife, how could he not want to be with her every minute?

She stared back at him, knowing exactly the feelings he was speaking about. They were certainly different than before, but good different. Deeper and more permanent. Not just needing him, but appreciating him. How could she not want to be with him all the time?

She got up from the couch and held out her hand. "Care to dance with me, Constable?"

He stepped close to her, taking her hand. "There's no music."

"Pretty sure we can make our own music."

"I agree, Mrs. Thornton. We do make pretty good music together." He pulled her close, her head on his chest, his arm around her waist.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I like this dancing by the fire thing. Maybe we should do this every night."

"I'm good with that, as long as you promise to wear this every night." He raised his eyebrows and smiled as he played with the thin strap on her nightgown.

"I think I can arrange that."

"Oh good. It's my favorite."

"Is it? I thought you liked the lacy one I wore on our first anniversary."

"Oh yeah, that one's good. Maybe I have two favorites." He winked at her.

"I think anything that didn't cover me head to toe, would be your favorite."

"Very true." He bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Emmy started crying in the other room. "Maybe she'll go back to sleep," Jack suggested. He still held Elizabeth close, kissing her again.

"I don't want her to wake up Maddie."

"I'll check to see if she just needs a diaper change." Jack walked away and Elizabeth went around turning down the lamps in the kitchen and living room, leaving just the fire to light the room. She sat down on the couch and curled up under the blanket. Jack came out a few moments later with Emmy. She stopped crying, but was making sucking noises like she was hungry. He handed her to Elizabeth and sat down next to her under the blanket. Elizabeth fed her, but leaned back on Jack's chest and closed her eyes.

"Tired, Honey?"

"Yes. I'll just rest while she eats." Before long, Elizabeth was asleep, so Jack shut his eyes too. He listened and he could hear Emma eating, her little sucking and gulping noises. Sometimes she would take a shuddering, deep breath because she had been crying. After a few moments, the noises stopped so he figured Emma was sleeping too. "Honey? Let's go to bed," he whispered.

"Oh, but we were dancing. I want to dance," she mumbled, half asleep.

"No more dancing tonight. Let's just go to bed."

"Ok." She opened her eyes and sat forward and handed Emmy to Jack. Jack put Emmy on his chest, kissing her head, taking in her baby smell, but also the smell of Elizabeth's vanilla lotion. She looked over and smiled at her husband, how much he loved his daughter very evident as he rubbed her back and kissed her head, holding her close. "I love you, Jack Thornton, more every day."

He leaned over and kissed her, "I love you too."

Two weeks later, it was time. Abigail was upstairs at the café, getting ready. Elizabeth was helping with her hair and makeup. "You look beautiful, Abigail. Frank will be speechless."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." She took a deep breath and fought off the nervousness she felt. She was so glad Elizabeth was here with her. She needed her best friend right now, on the most important day of her life, to tell her everything was fine. That she wasn't making a mistake. She knew in her heart that Frank was who she wanted and needed to be with but her head was saying she was moving too fast. "Elizabeth…."

"Abigail? What is it?" She noticed her turn pale and start shaking. She took her over to the bed and sat down. "Abigail?"

"Am I making a mistake? I mean, is this what is supposed to happen?"

"Abigail, take a deep breath." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You love Frank."

"Yes, I do."

"Why would you think this was a mistake? I've seen you with him. You are meant to be a Pastor's wife."

"I don't know. I just wonder if we're moving too fast."

"You told me two weeks ago that you couldn't wait to be married again. What changed?"

"I don't know." She stared at her hands, playing with her ring. Elizabeth figured it out.

"Noah would want you to be happy. So would Peter."

She nodded. "I know." Tears started falling down her face. "This feels like I'm leaving them behind."

"Its been along time, Abigail. It's time to be happy again. You will never forget them because they will always be in your heart."

She took a deep breath, looked in the mirror and wiped away the last of her tears. She turned toward Elizabeth, smiling, needing a hug. She walked over and hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you, so much."

"Are you ready to be Abby Hogan?"

"Yes, I am." She slipped her arm through Elizabeth's and went to marry the man she loved.

Elizabeth was upstairs at the café, feeding Emmy while everyone else was down eating dinner, congratulating Abigail and Frank. She was watching her beautiful daughter eating, playing with her curls, stroking her cheek. She loved it, this peaceful time. Emmy was looking up at her Mama. "Hi, Emmy. Mama loves you so much. Can you stay little forever please?" Emmy kept looking at her, listening to her. Then her eyes started to close and she fell asleep, her little tummy full and warm. Elizabeth pulled her gently away and laid her on the bed so she could button her dress and go back downstairs.

Jack looked up and saw his wife and baby girl walking down the stairs. "Hey, there you are." She sat down next to him and smiled. "I can take her if you want." She handed her over to him. He settled her on his chest and wrapped his free arm around Elizabeth. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

She scooted closer to him and sat back to watch Abigail and Frank. Abigail looked every bit the happy bride, sitting close to Frank, not taking her eyes off of him, holding his hand. Frank leaned over every so often, whispering in her ear, making her smile or laugh. She was going to be just fine now. She very much belonged with Frank.

After dinner, Jack and Elizabeth walked home, hand in hand. They held Emma close, wrapped in a blanket because there was a chill in the air.

"Let's get home and make a fire. It's cold out here," Elizabeth commented.

They finally got home and Elizabeth went to feed Emmy and Jack built a fire. Then he went and made some hot chocolate. Elizabeth changed into his other favorite nightgown, the lacy one and walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, hot chocolate? That sounds great." He looked over at her and smiled. "You look good, Elizabeth." She looked at him. He looked good too. He was still in his black dress pants and white shirt, but his jacket, vest and tie were now lying over the back of a chair. She loved the black and white combo, it made his green eyes pop.

"You look pretty good yourself." She turned and grabbed his waist, pulling him close. "Now, you look even better."

"You're flirting with me, Honey."

"True." She kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing him. He caught her face with his hands. "Beautiful." He kissed her gently. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her again, pulling her further into his space, wrapping her completely in his arms.

"Hot chocolate.." She mumbled as she took a breath.

"What?" He didn't really care about anything but kissing his wife right then.

"The…hot chocolate…Jack. It's burning." She broke away and moved the pot he was using to heat the mixture.

He chuckled. "We don't really need that, do we?" She shook her head. He sat down and pulled her into his lap in one quick move. He looked at her, touching her face with his hand, making her blush. He loved it when she did that. Somehow, it made her even more beautiful. He could stare at her forever.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the living room and turned down the lamps. She looked over at Jack, smiled and then walked slowly down the hall to their bedroom, knowing he would be right behind her in a second. Before she got to the door, he was right there. She walked over to peek at Emmy and she was asleep. Then she climbed under the covers and waited for Jack. She was chilled, but she knew he would keep her warm. He was good at that.

Elizabeth felt Jack's arms around her as she woke up. She loved the way it made her feel, safe and warm. She turned her head slightly and kissed his lips. She remembered the morning after they got married, feeling this way. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

Jack breathed in her lotion and the smell of her hair. He felt her kiss him, waking him. "Morning, Sweetheart." He pulled her closer, breathing deep.

"Morning, Love." She smiled.

"So, I think we need to stay right here, for the rest of the day." He kissed her neck, tickling her, giving her goosebumps and butterflies.

"Good plan, except…."

"Except what?"

"You have to go to work and your mother is coming over to drop Maddie off, any moment. You know how early she gets up."

They heard a knock at the front door. Jack groaned. "Why does she have to get up so early?"

"That's your mother. Early to bed, early to rise." Neither of them attempted to get out of bed. "Jack, can you go let your mother in?"

"Why can't you do it?" She elbowed him. They heard the knock again.

"Because I'm not dressed."

"Neither am I."

"No, but it takes longer for me to get dressed."

"On second thought, I'll go. You stay just like that." She smiled, watching him dress quickly and leave the room.

"Hi, Mom. Do you want to come in?"

"That's ok son, I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude? What do you mean? I'm inviting you in."

"I know, but that's ok. I'm just dropping off Maddie." He handed a very sleepy Maddie over to Jack, who promptly resumed sleeping the second he took her in his arms. Charlotte looked at him and smiled and then walked away.

"Thanks, Ma, for watching her!" he called after her. Charlotte lifted her hand in a wave.

He closed the door and went to put Maddie in her crib. Then he went back to their room hoping to find things just as he had left them. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had gotten up, slipped her nightgown back on and was feeding the baby. "Where's Maddie?"

"Sleeping in her crib."

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing, Mom was acting strange. She wouldn't barely look at me, and then she wouldn't come in, insisting that she would be intruding. Then she smiled and walked away. I don't understand why she would think she's intruding? She's always welcome here, and I was asking her in."

Elizabeth looked at him and chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, Sweetheart, my guess is she knew what we were doing in here."

"How could she possibly know that?"

"Did you look at yourself before you went to the door?" She laughed again.

"No, I just got dressed and went out there."

"Ok, so it took awhile for you to get to the door. You're hair is messy, your shirt is inside out and backwards. It's kinda obvious, don't you think?"

Jack groaned. "I'm so embarrassed." He covered his face with a pillow.

"Why? She's well aware of what married people are up to, being married herself."

"Stop. I don't want to think about what my mother does…" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Jack, you're cute. Just forget about it." She smiled. "I'm almost done here, then I can come back to bed."

"I got to go to work."

"Ok, well just make sure your hair is brushed and your clothes are neat and you won't need to worry about anyone else figuring it out."

He looked at her and sighed. "Very funny." She giggled.


End file.
